


Freaks and Creatures

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-21
Updated: 2006-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohtori and Kaidoh have complications and get over said complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summer was hot and moist as a crowded onsen. Every Friday evening, Kaidoh put his bandana in a drawer and put on his suit. Sometimes he and Ohtori would go to dinner, sometimes to Ohtori’s house. Ohtori never told his parents, but Kaidoh had a feeling that they knew and it made his stomach twist every time he entered the house. He kept waiting for a spatula to the head and a scream for him to get away from their darling Choutarou.

No one in Kaidoh’s family knew except Hazue, who saw them on the porch one night but wasn’t going to tell because he liked his aniki. Kaidoh also threatened to kill him if he told.

“Your family’s nice,” Ohtori said. “Your brother really hasn’t said anything?”

Ohtori asked the same question every time he came to Kaidoh’s house. He was part paranoid and part amazed that Kaoru and Hazue had a functional bond. Neither brother was the socializing sort and they were constantly fighting at meals.

What Ohtori didn’t know was that Kaoru also saved Hazue from bullies, gave him training menus, and played PS2 with him every weekend, no matter how tired or busy Kaoru was.

“He won’t say anything,” Kaidoh said, adjusting his badly done tie. “Fshuu. Fix this.”

Ohtori laughed and undid the tie. “We could get you a clip-on.” His eyebrows wrinkled with concentration. “There are fewer designs, but it would be easier.”

“I’ll get it.” Kaidoh pulled away and tightened the tie himself. Ohtori always pulled it too tight. “I just need to train more.”

Ohtori pulled Kaidoh by the tie and delivered a quick kiss to his forehead. “Of course you will.”

“Kaidoh Kaoru does not lie!” Kaidoh pulled away, turning his head so Ohtori wouldn’t see him blush. Ohtori always laughed when Kaidoh blushed, not in an amused way, more in a proud, proprietary way. It pissed Kaidoh off.

“Of course you don’t.” Ohtori smoothed Kaidoh’s hair. “I was encouraging you.”

Kaidoh batted Ohtori’s fingers away even though they made his scalp tingle. “You’re doing it again.”

Ohtori sighed. “Am I?”

“Yes.”

“Can’t help it.” Ohtori shrugged and tapped Kaidoh on the nose. “You’re cute.”

“Kaidoh Kaoru is not cute!” Kaidoh’s face was red with irritation and embarrassment. Kitties were cute. Kaidoh was supposed to be a sturdy, capable buchou. The only time Ohtori seemed to remember that was during their daily training. Gasping for air and crippled with muscular exhaustion, Ohtori was almost a perfect companion.

“Our reservations are soon.” Ohtori said, still grinning. “Let’s go.”

Kaidoh snuck his bandana into his jacket pocket while Ohtori’s back was turned. “Fshuu.”

“Don’t start that,” Ohtori said, opening the door. “And put the bandana back.”

“Fshuu.” Kaidoh removed the bandana and put it back in his drawer.

“Thank you.” Ohtori gave a real smile, then. Not his Hyoutei smile and not his For the Parents smile.

It was worth going without the bandana.

&-&

Ohtori and Kaidoh stood across the net from one another, strangers. Behind each of them, their teams stood, racquets in hand, game faces on.

“We look forward to your efforts,” Ohtori said, extending his hand across the net.

Kaidoh looked at the hand and shook once, firmly before letting go. Ohtori’s fingernails scratched his palm. “We’ll crush you.”

Kaidoh walked back to his team to a chorus of cheers and whoops. Seigaku’s buchou didn’t have any use for pretty words or warnings. They were going to win. It was a fact and Kaidoh would accept nothing less.

&-&

Ryuzaki was the kind of coach Kaidoh, as buchou, could truly appreciate. She said things like, “what shall we do with him?” and “I’ll leave this one to you” when players needed discipline.

“Kaidoh-buchou! Momo-senpai stole my Ponta!” Echizen lunged at Momoshiro and the Ponta in his hand.

“Your fukubuchou needs nutrition,” Momo said, guzzling the Ponta.

“I’ll leave this one to you,” Ryuzaki said. She didn’t yell at Echizen and Momo anymore. She said it was bad for her heart.

“If you want nutrition, drink this.” Kaidoh handed Momo a Jiru packet.

Momo gave Echizen his half-empty Ponta back. Echizen grinned and held the Ponta close.

“You’re playing favorites,” Momoshiro said, peering over Kaidoh’s shoulder at the lineup. “You put Arai and Ikeda in Doubles 1?”

“They’re going to lose anyway,” Kaidoh said. Inui-senpai was nice enough to research Hyoutei and fax Kaidoh their stats. “I don’t want to waste our good doubles pair on a sure loss. We can take Doubles 2.” Kaidoh turned, looking down on Momoshiro even though the other boy was taller. “If you had half a brain, you would’ve figured that out.”

“Mamushiiiiii!” Momo lunged forward and Kaidoh side-stepped and knocked him upside the head with the clipboard.

“Stop fooling around. We need you unhurt for your match.” Kaidoh ignored the whines and pouts that followed and concentrated on the match. Seigaku would win or there would be hellish training as a consequence.


	2. Chapter 2

“They’re taking this practice match pretty seriously,” Hiyoshi said. He was vice captain because Ohtori was considerate to his best friend. Also Hiyoshi wouldn’t shut up about it.

“We should be too.” Ohtori watched the Doubles 2 match in disgust. “We’re losing horribly.” Ohtori spared a look for Seigaku. Kaidoh and Momoshiro were arguing.

“Staring doesn’t make them stop,” Hiyoshi said, clapping Ohtori on the shoulder.

Ohtori pulled away and concentrated on the match before him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Atobe did the same thing when you played doubles with Shishido, you know.”

Ohtori did not know, nor did Ohtori care. He was secure and Kaidoh was his. Kaidoh had no reason to wander. Hyoutei would win the practice tournament and prove that. “That wasn’t a lob, that was a racquet spasm,” Ohtori said, pointing to the court. “Make a note of it, Hiyoshi.”

Hiyoshi scowled. “I’m not freaking Kabaji. Make a note of it your own damn self.”

Ohtori smiled because scowling made him look ugly. “Kabaji! Make a note.”

“Uhs.”

&-&

They lost Doubles 2, 6-2, but came back to take Doubles 1 at 6-0. Seigaku looked far too calm at the loss for Ohtori’s liking. “They planned to lose the match,” Ohtori told Hiyoshi, who wasn’t listening.

“Kabaji has Singles 3 wrapped, so it’s no big deal.”

Kaidoh walked onto the court, blue bandana securely in place. Kabaji met him at the net, face calm as a bovine. They shook and Ohtori scratched Singles 3 off his list. Kabaji didn’t have the stamina or the flexibility to face Kaidoh.

“This is not going as I had hoped,” Ohtori said, handing Hiyoshi the roster with shaking hands. Seigaku was likely going to win. Kaidoh was likely going to win.

Ohtori was going to be a loser. It was unacceptable.

“Hey, chill.” Hiyoshi smacked Ohtori across the top of his head. “It’s just a practice game. No big deal.”

“Of course.” Hiyoshi didn’t understand anything. He didn’t understand a buchou’s pride and he didn’t understand the intricate dance that was keeping Kaidoh happy. Ohtori’s team was weak, therefore he was weak. He wasn’t strict enough, didn’t train them hard enough. That would change.

&-&

Losing to a short second year was the most humiliating moment in Ohtori’s life. Kaidoh’s smug expression as he and his team bowed to Hyoutei as the referee declared Seigaku victorious was etched into the back of Ohtori’s mind. He took the image out at bedtime, teased it until all that remained of the image was Kaidoh and his blue bandana, looking bored and disappointed.

“He’s freaking out,” Shishido said, entering Ohtori’s office. “See, he isn’t even surprised to see us.”

Atobe clucked his tongue and shut the door. “These walls, Ohtori. You’ve murdered them.” Atobe looked over the room again. “No personality. No inspiration.”

“The wallpaper was crap,” Shishido said, perching on the side of the desk while Atobe moved around to stand behind Ohtori’s chair. “And bitching about the walls isn’t helping Choutarou.”

“Shishido, step outside.” Atobe waved his hand limply in the air. “I wish to speak alone with Ohtori.”

Shishido narrowed his eyes. “Be nice.” He left, closing the door with more force than necessary.

“You lost,” Atobe said when they were alone.

“Echizen was a difficult opponent.” Choutarou sat tall and unflinching before Atobe’s criticism.

“You misunderstand ore-sama.” Atobe turned Choutarou’s head so they were eye to eye, Atobe’s finger propping Choutarou’s chin. “Hyoutei has lost. You are Hyoutei, therefore you have lost.”

Ice began to build in Ohtori’s veins. Under Atobe’s disdain, muted with pity as it was, everything was numbing. This was familiar. Ohtori knew how to deal with Atobe. What he didn’t know how to deal with was the very real threat of Kaidoh and the possibility of losing him.

Atobe rapped him over the head with the stapler. “Ore-sama did not come here to watch you daydream.” Atobe set the stapler down and turned Ohtori to look at him again. “Losing is acceptable, Ohtori. Being defeated is not. If it is the loss that bothers you, the team can be trained and improve. If it is defeat that bothers you, then you must train yourself. Hyoutei is never defeated.” Atobe’s hair was barely long enough to swish as he tossed his head. “There.” He patted Ohtori on the shoulder. “Ore-sama has showered you with wisdom.”

“Kaidoh.” Ohtori never imagined he’d be asking Atobe for advice a second time. “He…”

“He does not want someone who is defeated,” Atobe said, rolling his eyes. “Ore-sama covered this and will not repeat himself.”

Atobe left, calling for Kabaji to clean the clubhouse and Shishido to stop teasing Hiyoshi.


	3. Chapter 3

For a week after the match, Ohtori didn’t call. There were spurts where Ohtori was busy with the team or recitals for the community orchestra, so Kaidoh didn’t worry too much, just continued to train and figure out what he was going to do to keep Momo and Echizen from detracting from Seigaku’s glorious image. They seemed content to let Seigaku look like a troupe of circus performers instead of tennis players.

It was Hazue who first mentioned that Ohtori might be pouting over his team’s loss. “You kicked his ass, didn’t you? Bet he’s pissed off or thinks you don’t like him or something.” Hazue took advantage of Kaoru’s distraction and uppercut him off the fighting platform.

“That’s stupid.” Kaoru said, pushing the character selection button harder than necessary. “Stop using Ohtori to distract me.”

“But it’s so easy,” Hazue snickered. “And it’s not stupid. He probably thinks you hate him.”

“No underwater battles. Mika can’t swim.” Kaoru swatted at Hazue’s arm. “Give me the shrimp crackers.” Kaidoh didn’t adhere to his training menu during his time with Hazue. Training and family were separate things and should stay that way.

“Kaoru, you told him you hated losers and wouldn’t have anything to do with one.” Hazue paused the game. “They really let an idiot like you be buchou? Seigaku must suck.” Hazue unpaused the game. “After I kick your ass, you should call him.”

Kaidoh threw down his controller and bolted for his room. “You would’ve cheated anyway,” he said as he left.

&-&

“Ohtori, you’re not a loser. Call me.”

“That was real smooth, aniki.”

Kaidoh turned, muscles tense and ready for a fight. “What are you doing here!?”

Hazue shrugged and closed the door. “You were the best thing on.”

Kaidoh’s phone rang and he answered it, turning his back to Hazue. “Ohtori?”

“Training. Now.” Ohtori hung up.

“Get out of my room!” Kaidoh shoved Hazue out the door and pulled out his training clothes and a clean bandana.

&-&

When Kaidoh arrived at the park, Ohtori was doing pull-ups. Kaidoh waited, counting. Ohtori had improved a lot in a week.

“I trained every day,” Ohtori huffed, falling from the chin-up bar.

“Echizen beat me once too. Don’t let it bother you.” Even as Kaidoh said it, he saw the flames rising from Ohtori’s hands. Right, Kaidoh would refrain from mentioning that again.

“I will not lose again!” Choutarou’s voice shook the trees and made Kaidoh’s stomach squirm. Red-faced with exertion and determination, Choutarou was lovely – not that Kaidoh would ever say such a thing aloud. He had his pride.

“Good,” Kaidoh said, reaching up and straightening Ohtori’s hair. “How many kilometers?”

“I can do three before. I’m up to two after. Next week, I’ll be able to do four.”

Kaidoh smiled because he knew Ohtori like it when he did. “Good.” He thought about holding Ohtori’s hand or brushing their arms together to show Ohtori how proud he was of the advancements, but Ohtori was sweaty and training wasn’t the time for affection or anything non-tennis. Kaidoh would make sure Ohtori got to steal his bandana, though. He’d also let Ohtori sleep over and steal the covers.

“It’s time to run,” Ohtori said. He was smiling around his panting. “Then we’re showering and having a real meal.” Ohtori swiped Kaidoh’s bandana. “And I thought I told you to take this stupid thing off.”


End file.
